Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to fluid bed granulators, coaters and dryers, in particular, to a filter assembly consisting of a rigid filter frame around which a flexible filter media is employed in such a way that it allows the flexible filter media to be used in a much more versatile, simplified and condensed configuration. The invention can also be cleaned of blinding process material during operation by a system in which air pressure is applied alternately to the filters in reverse direction so as to remove the blinding particles from them without periodically stopping the process.